Samples of Substantia nigra from 22 patients were measured with X-band EPR spectrometer. The iron signals at g=4.3 and g=6 were investigated, as well as power saturation properties. With age the P 1/2 parameter increases, there are big differences from patient to patient. The increase of P 1/2 parameter correlates with observed amplitude of iron signals.